Home Coming
Pick up Sweet from the Precinct. Drive Sweet to Grove Street. Kill any crack dealers in your hood to keep your gang healthy. If a gang member is high on crack you won't be able to use him. Take back the hood from the Ballas and clean out the Dealers! You lost Sweet, go back and get him. (If the player gets too far away from Sweet) Now take back the hood! Shoot some Ballas to start a gang war! }} Home Coming is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by government agent Mike Toreno from Madd Dogg's Crib in the Mulholland district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Inside the recording studio, Carl is on the phone discussing business, when Toreno takes it from his hand and ends the call. He tells Carl he has one final job before he leaves Carl alone. Carl then says he is tired of working for Toreno and threatens to kill him; the situation is disarmed when Carl's phone rings and, after being prompted by Toreno, Carl answers it. On the other end is his brother, Sweet who tells him of his release. Realizing that Toreno has delivered his promise, Carl asks him what the "little job" is. Toreno tells him to go pick up his brother. When Carl arrives at the Los Santos Police Headquarters in Pershing Square, he is greeted by the newly freed Sweet. Carl tells him how he's moved up in the world, owning a business in San Fierro, a stake in a casino, and a mansion. Sweet is not impressed and demands to be taken back to Grove Street. Upon arrival in Grove Street, Carl and Sweet see that the neighborhood has been taken over by baseheads/crack addicts, drug dealers, and the Ballas. A drugie (Dope) has also stolen the family blender. Carl wants to abandon the place and go home, but Sweet tells him that his home is Grove Street. Together, the brothers clear out the drug dealers populating the area and reclaim Grove Street from the Ballas, taking the first steps to re-establishing the Grove Street Families in Los Santos. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Sweet from the Precinct *Drive Sweet to Grove Street *Take the hood back from the Ballas and clean out the Dealers *Now take back the hood Deaths * Numerous members of the Ballas - Killed by Carl Johnson and Sweet Johnson in order to take back Grove Street and re-establish the Grove Street Families in Los Santos. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the missions Cut Throat Business and Beat Down on B Dup are unlocked. The gang warfare element is enabled once again, as is the requirement for Carl to visit Denise Robinson. Post-mission phone call script Catalina: Hello, Claude, baby. I thought I call to say how much I love you and how well endowed you are! Carl Johnson: Yo, Catalina, it's Carl. I think you got the wrong number. Catalina: Oh, Carl! So sorry, it is such an easy mistake to make, especially when I am so light-headed with love, and lust. Carl Johnson: Yeah, well I,- Catalina: No time, byeeee! Glitches *If the player is sitting in the black Vincent at the end of the mission, they will be wasted once the final cutscene begins because the Vincent is removed from the game. *If the player manages to provoke a gang war before killing all the Drug Dealers, the gang war will not end until all of the dealers are dead, creating multiple "second waves". *On Xbox 360/PS3/Mobile versions, one can see Toreno as takes CJ's phone and put it down, the phone instantly twists to the table. **Also, when CJ is going to picks up his phone, the phone instantly flies into his hand. Gallery HomeComing-GTASA1.png|Toreno explaining the "little thing" for CJ to do in Madd Dogg's Crib studio. HomeComing-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson meeting Sweet outside the Los Santos Police Department headquarters in Pershing Square. HomeComing-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson and Sweet discussing their future, as well as that of the Grove Street Families and Ganton. HomeComing-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing a drug dealer in Ganton. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 94 - Home Coming (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 94 - Home Coming (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 94 - Home Coming (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *A Rockstar Games logo can be seen on Sweet's suitcase. *There is always a black Vincent, along with a random car, parked outside the garage at Madd Dogg's mansion. The Vincent is scripted to despawn if the mission is completed successfully. In order to obtain it the player needs to fail the mission. *While attacking the Ballas in the gang war, only Grove Street will be flashing on the radar. After the mission, all of Ganton will be under control. *If one looks closely when Toreno hangs up the phone, it "magnetizes" to the switchboard after he sets it down. *The post-mission phone call after this mission finally reveals the name of Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, who has remained unnamed up to this point, and made two cameo appearances earlier in the game. Navigation }} de:Home Coming es:Home Coming fr:Home Coming pl:Powrót do domu pt:Home Coming ru:Home Coming uk:Home Coming Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions